Despertar
by Rose 84
Summary: [Sasunaru]Despues de derrotar Itachi, Sasuke reflexiona acerca la de soledad, y piensa en su gran amor, pero quizas ya sea demasiado tarde para eso
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto y Compañía no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaria _

**Despertar **

Acababa de derrotar a Itachi, por fin había concretado su venganza pero¿Por qué si la venganza es dulce el tenia un mal sabor de boca?

Sin saber a dónde iría y con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban empezó a caminar, su paso era bastante lento, poco a poco sus energías iban disminuyendo. No sabía dónde estaba ni a donde iría, no tenía lugar a donde ir...se sentía solo, pero no como cuando se quedo sin padres y sin familia, se sentía realmente solo ahora no tenía ni siquiera sus deseos de venganza para acompañarlo.

-moriré aquí-pensó- moriré aquí y nadie lo sabrá, nadie llorara por mí, pero aun así me gustaría verle una última vez, solo una vez más…

Estoy muerto, esto definitivamente debe ser el infierno, nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera así, oscuridad total y de vez en cuando un torturante olor ramen, parecía como este fuera un lugar diseñado especialmente para hacerme recordarte, pensar en ti a pesar que nunca más te podré ver.

Tu iras al cielo algún día no muy cercano, quizás harás cuando estés allí el mejor entrenamiento para convertirte en el mejor ángel de todos ¿Me pregunto si se te ocurrirá la "estúpida misión" de tratar de salvar mi alma? conociendo lo dobe que eres, es posible…esa es tu forma de ser y nunca cambiara, esa quizás es la razón por la que te amo.

Recuerdo bien la última vez que nos vimos, recuerdo bien que una parte de mí deseaba abrasarte, besarte, pedirte perdón y otra me decía que estaba muy cerca de mi venganza para que me detenga un sentimiento tan absurdo como el amor.

Era la segunda vez que dudaba en mi deseo de venganza, en la anterior tú también habías sido la causa, recuerdo todo muy bien. Fue después de nuestra pelea en el valle de la muerte, estaba totalmente indefenso, tirado en el suelo, me dolió verte así, me dolió más de lo que te imaginas, me acerque a ti con la intención de utilizar un jutsu curativo para sanar tu heridas pero al miraste bien casi te robo un beso, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que sentía pero aun así decidí continuar con mi venganza. Mil veces me pregunte algo habría cambiado si te hubiera dado aquel beso.

Me gustaría escuchar tu voz una vez más, poder decirte todo lo que siento, todo lo que descubrí que sentía en el valle del fin, contarte todo lo que añore ver tu sonrisa, disculparme por todas las lagrimas que de seguro te hice derramar.

Quisiera que me dijeras si alguna vez sentiste lo mismo que yo, mejor no, me sentiría más tonto de lo que me siento ahora por haberme ido por saber lo que sentía y elegir la venganza por encima del amor.

Me gustaría escuchar tu voz, aunque sea una vez más…

-baka!, ¿por qué no despiertas?, siempre haciéndote el importante, baka teme!

Es el!, como siempre hablando tonterías, despertar?, si estoy muerto, no lo ve?

Una pequeña esperanza inundo al Uchiha ¿y si era verdad?, y ¿si tenía la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo?

No sentía su cuerpo pero aun así se esperanzó en las palabras de Naruto, después de varios minutos le pareció poder sentir sus ojos.

-"ábranse!"-

Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron, sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando por fin lo hicieron su visión se empaño de nuevo, esta vez a causa de sus propias lagrimas.

Allí estaba Naruto llorando desconsoladamente

"mírame Naruto, ya desperté, no llores mas…"

Naruto no lo observaba y continuaba llorando a los pies de la cama.

-dobe…-

-Nani?…

"Debe haber sido mi imaginación…"-se seco las lagrimas, y luego volteó a ver a Sasuke

-no soy un llorón, Sasuke-

-dobe…

-Sasuke!…-sus ojos de llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas

**Continuara...**

**Notas finales: **

Les gusto?

Digan que si - y dejen un lindo review :)

Bueno, al principio pense hacer un oneshot pero pense que mejor en varios capitulos jeje, pero no creo que sean muchos tampoco


	2. Chapter 2

**Problemas de comunicación**

Naruto nunca hubiera pensado que alguna vez ser llamado dobe podría hacerlo alguna vez tan feliz, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían o los que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, tenia que ser un sueño. Se quedo inmóvil viéndolo, quería acercarse a el, decirle tantas cosas pero…sentía miedo, tenia miedo de que Sasuke desapareciera como lo había hecho mas una vez en sus sueños.

De pronto, la puerta de cuarto se abrió, apareció Sakura al ver a Naruto creyó saber lo que había pasado, respiro hondo, tratando de conservar la mayor serenidad posible, abrazo a su amigo.

-Naruto, sabíamos que esto podía pasar…aun con todo el tratamiento, sabíamos que esto podía pasar…

Su voz se resquebrajaba con cada palabra que decía, se supone que iba a consolar a Naruto pero también ella también necesitaba consuelo en aquel momento.

-Sakura-chan, no puedo creerlo…Sasuke…

-yo tampoco puedo creerlo…

-Sasuke ha…

-si el ha…

-despertado

"¿despertado?" Sakura confundida primero miro la sonrisa de Naruto y luego volteo a ver al Uchiha

-Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!!

Sasuke observaba la escena desde la cama en que estaba, cuando vio que Sakura abrazo Naruto sintió el impulso de separarlos inmediatamente, pero se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no le respondía. Ni siquiera pudo sacarse encima a Sakura que con la emoción lo estaba dejando sin oxigeno.

La Hokage se encontraba en su visita semanal al hospital, cuando de pronto escucho el grito de alguien, como era hora de visita, pensó que seria uno de los muchos visitantes del hospital, tenia que reprender a aquel ruidoso visitante, después de todo este era un hospital. Rápidamente consultando con los empleados del hospital logro encontrar la habitación de donde provino aquel ruido. Al ver el numero de la habitación se dio cuenta era aquella que había tenido que visitar muchas veces, unas por razones medicas y otras acompañando a cierto joven rubio al cual quería como si fuese de su propia familia.

"¿algún enemigo habrá burlado la seguridad y entrado?"

La quinta sabía que eso era muy difícil pero no del todo imposible, asi que entro rápidamente pensando que quizás en aquel momento, el paciente estaría al borde de la muerte.

Al final sus pensamiento no estuvieron muy alejados de la realidad, cuando entro encontró a Sasuke Uchiha siendo victima de un "ataque amigo" por parte de la chica Haruno. A la cual separo rápidamente de el.

-Sasuke-san?, ya veo porque el alboroto…

-oba-chan, yo se lo dije, se lo dije…le dije que esto pasaría…

-lo se…

Tsunade por una parte estaba feliz por ver a Naruto contento después de tanto tiempo, pero por otro le preocupaba que Sasuke tuviera algún tipo de efecto secundario, debía revisarlo inmediatamente.

-Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, salgan de la habitación, necesito examinar al paciente-le dijo en tono de orden

Naruto trato de objetar aquella orden, pero Sakura le detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza haciéndole notar que era lo mejor acatar aquella orden sin chistar, pero Naruto no se fue de allí, el se quedo en la puerta esperando.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke-san?-

-"Y…o"

Tsunade suspiro, era lógico que después de tanto tiempo en estado coma, aun siendo el, Uchiha Sasuke le fuera difícil hacer algo tan simple como hablar, ella tenia buscar comunicarse con el, tenia que pensar como hacerlo…

-A ver… ¿puedes parpadear?…

Sasuke parpadeo en señal de respuesta, el se realmente frustrado, no solo su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía hablar bien, pero al menos podía hacer algo tan ridículo como comunicarse con pestañeos.

-entonces, un pestañeo es un si y dos un no¿entendiste?

"claro no soy tonto"-pensó Uchiha, antes de una pestañar

-¿puedes mover tus manos?

"¿cree que si pudiera habría dejado que Sakura casi me mate hace un momento?", Sasuke hizo dos parpadeos

-¿puedes mover tus piernas?-

-"si pudiera mover mis piernas ya me habría levantado de esta cama hace rato"- , dio dos pestañadas

-uhmmm, a ver intenta mover tus dedos

-"¿mis dedos?, no lo había intentado aun…acaso ¿serviría de algo moverlos?"-

Sasuke decidio hacerle caso a lo que ella, le pedía después de todo ella era la medico, intento moverlo primero del dedo meñique de la mano de derecha y luego fue moviendo los demás, y luego siguió con los dedos de los pies. Extrañamente al darse cuenta de que aun podía mover sus dedos sintió un extraño alivio, fue como sentir que su propio cuerpo todavía le pertenecía.

-Muy bien-le dijo con una sonrisa, parece que solo necesitas algo de practica, te haremos algunos otros análisis de rutina, pero estoy segura que en poco tiempo estarás moviendo tu cuerpo normalmente.

Aunque no lo expresara con su rostro Sasuke estaba muy feliz por la noticia, en aquel momento lo decidió, cuando se recuperara trataría de conquistar a Naruto, iba a recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido.

-De seguro a el le gustara saber que estas bien, será mejor que le haga pasar debe estar esperando en la puerta-

Inmediatamente dejo pasar a Naruto que había estado esperando en la puerta, extrañamente no se encontraba Sakura con el, lo cual sorprendió a la Hokage.

-oba-chan¿como esta¿cuando podrá tener misiones de nuevo?

-el esta bien, pero tendrá que esperar un buen tiempo antes de tener una misión...puedes hablar con el, aunque aun le es difícil hablar, no lo presiones mucho

Tsunade sintió que de alguna manera estorbaba en aquel lugar, salio de la habitación hacia la sala de rehabilitación, dejaría todo listo para que Sasuke empezara con la terapia al día siguiente.

Naruto estaba a solas con Sasuke, pero no sabia que decir...sus sueños siempre terminaban antes de que el pudiera decir alguna palabra.

este…me entere que derrotaste a Itachi, ahora no tienes excusas para volver a irte de Konoha…

-"piensa Naruto¿que mas puedes decir? "No esperaste tanto este momento para quedarte callado"-

Naru…to…, go...men…yo

-¿te disculpas? No tienes que disculparte...la vez que me derrotaste antes en el valle del fin, si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte no te habrías ido, que fue mi culpa también-se le escaparon unas pequeñas lagrimas

-"¿tu culpa?, eso fue enteramente mi culpa, no tuya. No debes culparte por algo que yo hice"

-pero sabes Sasuke, ya eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya estas acá, o ¿acaso piensas irte cuando te recuperes?

-no…

-sabes, Sasuke…Sakura-chan estuvo muy preocupada por ti…

-"baka, por que me hablas de Sakura, me interesa como has estado"

-De seguro ella estará feliz al saber que pronto recuperaras…yo también espero que te recuperes pronto, después de todo tengo una pelea pendiente con mi mejor amigo…

-"¿pelea?, yo no quiero pelear contigo, no deseo lastimarte nunca mas...pero al menos todavía piensas que soy tu…mejor amigo"

Mejor amigo, esa produjeron una sensación amarga y las vez dulce, al escucharlas supo que Naruto no le guardaba rencor pero…el no quería ser su solo su amigo…el deseaba algo mas, deseaba un lugar en su corazón…

Toc, toc

-Disculpe, pero ya termino la hora de visita, el paciente debe estar cansado debe descansar…le dijo, una enfermera que tenia una inyección en la mano

-¿eso es algo para dormir?

-si, como le dije el paciente necesita descanso

-pero…

-no se preocupe solo dormirá unos horas, se lo aseguro

-¿Podría dejarme despedirme de el?

-esta bien tiene un minuto

-Sasuke baka, ya me tengo que ir…volveré mañana…me han dicho que te van a hacer dormir, mas te vale estar despierto mañana sino…te juro que te golpeare hasta que despiertes

Sasuke sonrió, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo baka que conocía…

**Continuara...**

**Notas finales**

Por fin termine el segundo capitulo

Gracias a jennita por su review. Jennita espero que tambien te guste este capitulo, sino tirame tomatasos con confianza XDD

El proximo capitulo estara la proxima semana o antes


End file.
